


Between Oz & Kansas

by Lori2279



Series: Between Oz and Kansas [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori2279/pseuds/Lori2279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations and missives between a Rainy Day Girl and an English Bloke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Discussion

**Rainy Day Girl has signed on.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **What is the matter with you?**

_English Bloke:_ **And hello to you too, Rebecca.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **I know I told you to protect him but do you think you could've told him** **before** **he got to the altar?**

_English Bloke:_ **Couldn't be helped, luv. I was out of town visiting my mother for two weeks and when I got back I heard that Lucky was putting his head in noose** **again** **with that bird.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **I'm afraid to ask how he is.**

_English Bloke:_ **He's doing better. He's sober now. It was dicey there for a while. Lulu and I were taking turns picking him up off of Jake's floor. But then Luke and Mike gave him a talking to.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **They ganged up on him?**

_English Bloke:_ **Sort of. They reminded him that he had sons to think of-correction. He has a son to think about and he can't be spending his nights passing out at the local pub.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **Okay, I know Cameron's not biologically his but didn't Lucky adopt him?**

_English Bloke:_ **Yes, but I'm talking about Jake. It turns out that Liz has played the 'let's pretend Lucky's my baby's daddy' game before.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **What? If Jake's not Lucky's son, whose is he?**

_English Bloke:_ **He's Jason Morgan's boy.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **WHAT? Did Lucky know?**

_English Bloke:_ **Yes, but since Lucky's marriage and over all romantic relationship with Elizabeth is now over, Jason's taking his place as Jake's father.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **And Cameron?**

_English Bloke:_ **Lucky will continue to be his father since Zander Smith, the baby's biological father, is dead. Did I mention that Elizabeth was going to pretend Ric Lansing was Cameron's father at first?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **Ric Lansing? You mean the old DA?**

_English Bloke:_ **Yep. She slept with Zander and got pregnant. Then she planned to sleep with Ric, who, at the time, was her estranged husband, and let him think that he was the baby's father.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **And you know this because?**

_English Bloke:_ **Well, as you said it's amazing what people who work for people will say when they think no one is listening, it is equally amazing what people will tell you when they're out and out snockered. Lucky is very talkative about what a slut his ex-wife has proven to be over the years.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **Like I said, she's a hypocrite.**

_English Bloke:_ **Completely.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **So she is pregnant?**

_English Bloke:_ **Oh yes. Prince Cassadine is going to be a father, again. Speaking of, how are you?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **I'm wonderful. Actually, I'm a bit of a medical miracle as my doctor put it.**

_English Bloke:_ **How do you mean?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **It's not every day that a twin has twins.**

_English Bloke:_ **Are you serious?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **From what she can tell, it looks like twin girls.**

_English Bloke:_ **That's great news Bec. Congratulations. I wish I could've been there to see your face when the doctor told you.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **I nearly fell off the exam table. I don't want to take the chance of this information falling into the wrong hands so can you inform Monica in person?**

_English Bloke:_ **No problem. I will track Dr. Q down and let her know. Should I ask her opinion on names?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **Tell her I already have a few in mind but I am open to suggestions.**

_English Bloke:_ **May I ask?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **I was thinking of Lorelei Rose for Nikolas' mother and Lila's passion. I never knew Lila but I love her gardens.**

_English Bloke:_ **That's a nice gesture even if you don't plan on telling Nikolas about them. What's the other idea?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **I took my middle name and replaced the 'A' with an 'E' to honor you, Emily, and Edward, which makes it Ember and for some reason I've always liked the name True, so Ember True.**

_English Bloke:_ **Lorelei Rose and Ember True. I like that.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **Don't forget the Sutton part. Lorelei Rose Sutton and Ember True Sutton. I know Edward might be mad that I'm not using Quartermaine but not as mad as he'd be-wait a second. If Jake is Jason's son that means Edward has another great-grandson. Any idea of how he's reacting?**

_English Bloke:_ **No, but I can't imagine he'd be happy about losing another great grandson. Gotta wonder what Jason's thinking about.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **He's probably trying to figure out how he's going to raise his son without killing his son's step-father. I assume Elizabeth is marrying Nikolas.**

_English Bloke:_ **I haven't heard anything yet. I'll keep you informed.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **Thanks. Tell Monica I'll call soon, okay? And if you run into Edward, tell him I got the cuttings and that I am trying my best to grow some of Lila's roses.**

_English Bloke:_ **I will.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **I almost forgot. I have been adopted by a pair of dogs.**

_English Bloke:_ **You've been adopted? How does that work?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **I found them in my barn about a week after I got here. They're black and tan coonhounds that I've named Boudicca and Bronx.**

_English Bloke:_ **Interesting names. She was the queen of the Iceni.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **I know.** **Since she was already queen of my barn I thought a royal name would be good for her. She's a good dog and according to Doc Carter, the local vet, she's also expecting.**

_English Bloke:_ **Two pregnant females in one house? Suddenly glad I'm in Port Charles.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **Very funny. Anyway, I need to be going. Work calls my name.**

_English Bloke:_ **Mine too.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **Talk to you later E.**

_English Bloke:_ **Bye Becca.**

**English Bloke has signed off.**


	2. News from Kansas

To: English_bloke

From: rmsutton

Subject: Dorothy to Scarecrow & Glinda

Cc: mquartermaine

Attachment:First pictures

Dear Scarecrow & Glinda,

This will have to be short and sweet because I'm 'borrowing' the nurses' station computer and I'm supposed to be resting. I am so sore it's not even funny but I'll live with it because they're here and, as proven by the pictures, they are perfect. I went with the names I first picked out. Ember True Sutton is on my left while Lorelai Rose is on my right. Share the picture with the wizard but make sure no flying monkeys get their hands on them. I'll write again soon.

Love,

Dorothy


End file.
